User blog:Dm geovanie/Dungeon World - Mission Deck "Soldier's March!"
About the Mission Mission Deck "Soldier's March!" focuses on a triple buffed Sheila Vanna (Ultimate Buddy!, Adventurer, and Dungeon Enemy) accompanied by Tetsuya and a Mimic in the center. If my opponent is extremely unlucky, they're looking at minimum 9 damage. I could impact for game. Or, if I have Pillar of Fire in hand, and Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker equipped, I could use Pillar of Fire to clear the Mimic in the center, and free up Glory Seeker for a 3 crit attack, totaling 11~13 damage in the turn dependent on what Mimic reveals. Continue! and Mission Card "Form a Party!" help me to keep my field intact, while Mission Card "Rest at Nazaro Hot Springs!" and Magical Fortress, Orser Kleinz ensure my deck keeps what I need. Deck List Items 4x Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker * I'm mostly running this for its ability and to combo on its crit if needed. Otherwise, this is a security blanket. I'll want to mostly run 3 monsters. * The idea for this combo is, have Mimic with a Prize in the center. Attack with it. Blow it up with pillar of fire. Attack with Glory Seeker. Given the weapon hate going around these days, however, I'll probably refrain from attacking with it unless I know it's a hit. Spells 4x Divine Protection of Shalsana 3x Ultimate Buddy! 3x Dangerous Fuse 3x Mission Card "Form a Party!" 2x Mission Card "Defeat Monsters!" 2x Mission Card "Rest at Nazaro Hot Springs!" 2x Pillar of Fire 2x Continue! * All pretty standard spells. Oracle of Tuval is in the side deck since 5 life impact is a thing now. And Cecilia's is in the side deck as I'll only really use it against decks that rely heavily on weapons/set spells, like legendary or ninja. * As is standard for Dungeon world, my monsters are pretty weak. Ultimate Buddy! helps ensure I can use Sheila Vanna's 3-crit penetrate unassisted. Impacts 2x Dead End Crush! * Running at only two since I can tutor for it. Also, I'm only running 4 weapons so the chances of having the full set up is sub-optimal for running any more than 2 of these. Monsters - Size 0 3x Mameshiba, Cobalt * Running this because 2 crit size 0 is too good. Also, if I have to run a 2, I can still fill field. - Size 1 4x Dragonblade Wielding Sheila Vanna 2x Gummy Slime 3x Dancing Magician, Tetsuya 2x Mimic with a Prize 2x Trasure Hunter, Paruko * Running mostly size 1s for a full field. Gummy Slime to kill move, Tetsuya for his link effect, Sheila Vanna as buddy because why not?, Mimic with a Prize because tralalalala, and Paruko because I want to see if you have more green or blue dragon shields in hand. - Size 2 3x Bladewing Phoenix 2x Magical Fortress, Orser Kleinz 2x Brave, Drum * Pretty standard fair here. Bladewing because double attack aggro, Orser because I want to draw a card every turn, and Drum because 3 crit with soulguard. Side Deck 3x Craftsman, Baku 3x Oracle of Tuval 2x Cecilia's Spell Disarm 2x Dragon Vanquishing Sword, Dragonslayer * Baku if I'm using too much gauge, or if I keep winning/losing Dangerous fuse, Tuval because I like the hand but 5 life impact is a thing, Cecilia because I don't like permanents except my own, and the obligatory dragon hate. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts